Reflections on the Lake
by moonlightsiren
Summary: With the Shikon complete, Kagome is free to go home and leave her trampled feelings for Inuyasha behind. But maybe she isn't the only one who's been hiding their feelings...R&R, please!


YAY!!! I've stopped being lazy, gotten off my butt and started writing again. *sheepishly* I'm sorry I wasn't posting anything for the longest period of time. I'm being screamed at from all directions to finish Angel's Innocence, but I've such a bad case of writer's block…so I started writing this one instead. So I'm not promising you all anything, but I hope you enjoy this one in the meanwhile. THIS IS A ONE CHAPTER STORY, PEOPLE!!!! Thank you. 

Disclamer: I do not, though I wish, pray, and hope for it, own any of the characters belonging to Inuysha. I can't remember the author lady's name at the moment. :oP….

Kagome had never been so pissed in her life—that is, this much with anyone other than Inuyasha, anyway. She stomped her way back to Kaede's hut and flung her backpack into a distant corner, never breaking her stride. Where was Shippo? He wasn't in here…She did an abrupt about face and smacked straight into Inuyasha's brooding form. He gripped her shoulders in an attempt to stop her. 

"Kagome, I need to talk to you…"

She shrugged out of his grasp.

"I think you've said all you needed to say, don't you?" 

Their eyes locked for a split second before she continued on out of the hut. 

She tromped forward blindly, her mind vaguely on her task of finding Shippo. Had she seen a glint of something in Inu's eyes? It' had seemed like regret and something else…she shook her head and kicked her foot, sending a flock of birds nearby into flight. What he'd said to her earlier today after fighting an _oni_ for the last two shards of the Shikon-no-tama, she'd come very close to getting herself killed. The thing had rushed towards her, jaws agape as she aimed. She'd have been dinner if Inuyasha had not intervened with Tessaiga. What he had said to her when he was done…

*_Flashback*_

Her arms were shaking. It was coming straight at her and she couldn't set her arrow straight. It was a large shadow, or that was the form it was taking for now, and it had teeth. Very _large teeth._

"I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die--"

WHOOSH!! There was a blur of red and metal as Inuyasha attacked. A flash of white light illuminated the area as the demon dispersed into a flurry of floating white powder. The 2 shards they'd fought so hard for tinkled as they hit the ground before her. She picked them up and held them in her palm, tilting her had to see them shine in the sunlight.

"The last shards of the shikon," she whispered to herself. The quest was over. Finished! She was free to return home. With nothing else in the way, she could now tell Inuyasha how she felt for him. She looked up, smiling as he advanced towards her..

"Inuyasha! We've--"

He yanked her roughly off the ground and shook her to within an inch of her life. 

"What the HELL_ were you thinking, standing there?" _

He was literally roaring and she was frightened; she'd never heard him use this tone of voice with her before. 

"Put those damn shards in the sack with the others and re-create the Shikon. I couldn't belive you!! Standing there. What did you think that was, target practice?" He snarled.

She'd taken a step back, glowing jewel in hand. It was whole again. Will my life ever be? 

__

Her world had fallen apart after his next few words.

"I'm glad this is over, to be rid of you, you silly girl, but I don't know how…"

She hadn't heard anything else. "Glad …to be rid of you…to be rid of you, you silly girl…"

She ran. She'd ran as fast and as hard as she could, slowing into a stomping walk. She could feel hot tears building up behind her eyelids. She blinked them away.

*End Flashback*

He cared nothing for her. Worse, he wanted her gone. She wanted to die. She hadn't realized it, but she'd broken into a dazed trot. Slowing down, she panted, resting her hands on her knees. She spied Shippo not too far away, and called to him breathlessly. Shippo bounded over, concern written all over his little face. 

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong?"

"And that's what happened." She was stroking Shippo's head and ears, and he was curled up in her lap. She ran the day's memories over again in her mind and the tears rushed to her eyelids again, but this time she let them fall. She hugged the little fox-kit close and wept soundlessly, her shoulders shaking.

_Why does he hate me so, Shippo? Why?_

The child looked up into the girl's tear-stained face and swatted at a few, making Kagome laugh. 

"You really like Inuyasha, don't you, Kagome?"

She wiped her face and nodded. 

"At first I thought we were close friends, but then I realized I needed more from him…Wait, what am I telling you this for? You're just a kid!"

He grumbled. "So now I'm chopped liver. You need someone to talk to, someone who won't blab or feel you up while listening. I'm here whenever you need me."

Kagome rubbed his head.

"Every time I try to get close to him… at first, it seems as though he does care. He has this look in his eyes-but then he pushes me away. And then today…"

She felt a squeeze at her waist as Shippo hugged her.

"It'll be ok, Kagome. You'll see."

He bounded away to chase a butterfly, cheering Kagome with his antics. She watched him a little longer and then got up, going towards the lake. The sun was setting and it was beautiful at the lakeside. She needed to soak away her problems anyhow.

******

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Yep, she'd been here all right. Why was Kagome so upset? He'd tried to talk to her earlier but she'd received him coldly. He hadn't really been angry, just worried. He'd wanted to hold her; kiss her after their victory, but before he could finish what he was saying, the look in her eyes signaled that something inside of her gone cold. She'd run away from him, ignoring his calls.

Her smell ended here, at the lake. He saw her clothes, but where was she. He walked to the water's edge. Stupid girl. He'd worried when she hadn't returned after dark, so he'd gone looking for her. When had she gone down? Kagome wasn't the type to consider doing away with herself-he hoped. But then, what reasons did she have? A disturbance about three yards away from him in the water made him reach for his sword. 

Kagome rose up from the lake gloriously naked, the moon and starlight shining down on her lithe body. The water fell from her form reluctantly, sliding down smooth white curves to rejoin their brothers in the lake. She looked like a water goddess… She tossed her head back and lifted her hands to squeeze the water out of her hair, advancing towards the shore, her pale skin glowing. Then she raised her had and saw him. She stopped and stared for a moment before turning to dive back into the depths. Inuyasha was hot on her heels, shedding his robes as he went. He dived in after her. 

He'd come looking for her. Why? He didn't care for her-why come at all? She swam faster. Suddenly, arms were around her waist. Panicking, she flailed and spun around, only to come face to face with Inuyasha. He towed her up with one arm to the surface. He held her tightly; she couldn't escape his grip. What did he want? She made a final attempt to swim away, but he held her more tightly.

"Kagome! Please listen to me. I-"

"What else do I need to know, Inuyasha?" He was unnerved by the softness of her voice. He could sense it was laced with pain. "I already know you hate me."

"Hate you? You see, there you go again. Always jumping to conclusions. How could I ever…you really think I…? God, Kagome."

They floated together, rocked gently by the lapping water. He stroked her hair, holding her head against his shoulder. How could she ever think something like that? He cared so much for her.

"Kagome, about earlier today. I'm sorry I was so rough. I'm sorry that—what I want to say is…I don't know how do this." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. " I've never felt this way with anyone, not even Kikyou. How was I supposed to act when I saw you were in danger? I—". He stopped when she realized when she was staring.

"I sound like a complete idiot, don't I?"

She nodded. He cupped her face and lowered his mouth to hers.

His kiss sent a shock through her system. It was filled with such tenderness…could he…she didn't want to hope for too much. She deepened the kiss, then ran her tongue over his bottom lip, nipping him gently.

"Inuyasha…"

At the sound of his name he shuddered with need, his eyes closed. He lowered his mouth to her neck, clasping his hands with hers, and raised his head again to kiss her, exploring the depths of her mouth. They sank slowly, conscious only in the kiss they shared. Realizing that they would need to go up for air, he kicked up to the surface. On shore, he followed her, picking up his robes as he went. She sat on the grass, looking out onto the water. He sat beside her. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The moon." She pointed. "The stars. They way they shine and reflect on the lake. It's like a whole 'nother sky out there."

He pulled her down to where he lay.

"I see something that's even more beautiful than that."

He pushed a few damp strands of hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. 

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"You were worried about me."

"I had wanted to tell you before. It just seemed so awkward and I didn't know how you would react…"

"Just _tell_ me, Inuyasha. I've waited too long to hear it already."

Silence. 

"I'll show you."

His kisses were sweet and gentle on her lips, eyelids and cheeks. He stroked her nipples gently with his thumbs, making the scent of her arousal grow thick in the air. For his heightened senses, it was torture. His lips found their way to one of the hard pink buds and as his tongue caressed it, he felt Kagome shiver. He his fingers, meanwhile, had found her lips and feverishly stroked the swollen jewel hidden within her flower. Her soft cries excited him more than the simple act of pleasuring her, and he continued until it became obvious that they both needed more. He kissed her again, straddling her, growled softly and nipped her ear. He was about to enter her when she reached up and pushed him onto his back. He snarled in protest, but then almost choked when he felt Kagome's tongue on his shaft. He'd never had this done to him before, and it felt so good…He closed his eyes and drowned in the sensation. She was making long, hot, wet strokes and taking her sweet time about it. 

Kagome watched Inuyasha's changing facial expressions as she continued to please him. He was thoroughly enjoying what she was giving him. She slid her mouth down over his length as slowly as she could and swallowed…again…and again. 

His mind was a blur. He never dreamed that Kagome would be doing anything like this to him. He was so close to the edge… thrust his hips against her ministrations. She knew it was time. She lowered herself into him and rocked gently. He was quick to respond and soon had her on her back, the grass tickling and cool against her skin. This kind of elation was beyond her mental capacity. She knew she needed something to bring her back down, to connect her with the world, or she would lose it. Lights seemed to explode one after behind her eyes. She could vaguely make out Inuyasha's face as he thrust into her, his golden eyes heavy and lidded. He plunged deep into her. Arching, she gasped his name and dug his fingers into his skin. 

"_Inuyasha!_"

He was unrelenting and teasing, pulling out almost completely only to fill her once more.

Kagome's scent was overpowering. Inuyasha though he was going to go crazy between that and their coupling. She was so warm…she was giving him everything she could possibly want him to have in this one act. Her black hair, spread wildly around her, gleamed in the moonlight. He could feel her clenching, she was close to her orgasm. 

_Shikon compete…no reason for her to stay don't want her to leave love soft sweet need her mine she's mine want to keep her need to make her mine forever LOVE HER—"_

She screamed when Inuyasha bit deep into the curve of her shoulder just as she came. Her cry of pleasure-pain cut through the still night air. She felt him explode within her a few moments later, filling her with warmth. He was cuddling, his arms wrapped tightly around her, lapping at the spot where his teeth had punctured her skin. The rumbling coming from his throat was something akin to a purr. She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I love you, Kagome." He touched the mark he had made. "This…you're my mate now, Kagome. My soul mate. You understand?"

"Forever is a long time, Inuyasha."

"Forever isn't enough." He kissed her nose and then her mouth, which was still swollen from their lovemaking. She nuzzled him.

"I love you, too. My mother will understand if I stay here. She knows."

"But your friends, your family—the things you call tests that you care about so much…?"

"It doesn't matter. I have you. You will always be enough."

******

And that's the end of that. Please review! I'll never reach my full potential if you don't. Probably not as good as the other ones that I had but it's my first time doing a one chappie thing so please have mercy!! I'm trying to variate and branch out into other animes with my stories, so tell me if I'm doing the right thing. Ciao!

__

~ Moonlight Siren ~


End file.
